


THE BITCH CALLED LOVE

by onescoupaday



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: College AU, Eventual Feelings, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onescoupaday/pseuds/onescoupaday
Summary: JEONGCHEOL COLLEGE “AU”Sunbae x Hoobae relationshipSenior!Jeonghan x Freshman!SeungcheolEverything is new for Seungcheol, good thing Jeonghan is there to teach him everything.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101





	1. WORDS WE CANT SAY

**Author's Note:**

> I said i'll be on smut break. 
> 
> But here i am. 
> 
> I said i will only do mild smut. 
> 
> But i just did the most detailed BJ scene i have ever written. 
> 
> God bless my soul.

“Shua, I’m bored.” Jeonghan leaned back to his chair leisurely, putting his feet up at the table. Shua glanced at him and shook his head, “Day hasn’t even started yet, Han.”

“I know. But I’m bored. I want to do something.”

“Do someone, you mean?” Shua grinned at his friend. Jeonghan shot him a glare. “What ever happened with the sophomore? What was his name?” Shua pondered, “Ah! Mingyu?”

Jeonghan rolled his eyes, “I ended things. He wanted more.. I didn’t.”

“Ah~ You and your no-dating rule. I’m starting to think that will come eat you up soon enough.”

Jeonghan sat up properly this time, “Not gonna happen~” he sing-sang. Shua just shrugged and went back to what he was doing.

Jeonghan smirked. He is confident---too confident about this. He’s too secured about not wanting to be in a relationship in his last year of college. It could complicate a lot of things and between juggling his studies and his responsibilities as the student council president, he’s barely got time to be invested in someone. He does have time to play though so he plays a lot.

“Ah, excuse me--” Jeonghan’s thoughts were disrupted when he heard an unfamiliar voice, he looked up and was met by a tall, smiling figure. “I’m here to introduce myself. I’m Choi Seungcheol, first year representative.”

To say Jeonghan is captivated is an understatement. There’s something about this man-- this gorgeous man-- very studly, engaging and that smile-- God, that smile.

Jeonghan is drawn.

But he does poker face well so he knew the wild butterflies in his stomach did not reflect on his face. He simply smiled, “I’m Yoon Jeonghan, pleasure to meet you.” then he extended his hand.

Seungcheol hurriedly took it. Jeonghan’s stomach turned when he felt Seungcheol’s grip. Nice strong hands.

The freshman bowed and said his thanks, Jeonghan smiled and said, “Come to me for anything.” Seungcheol smiled so wide Jeonghan was sure he went blind for a split second.

Jeonghan let his eyes linger at the retreating form. Wide shoulders, thick arms and even thicker thighs! Jeonghan had to hold his breath.

“You’re staring.” Shua’s voice brought him back.

“I’m not.” but he was.

Jeonghan smirked, finally, someone to cure his boredom.

\--

Jeonghan had been staring a lot lately.

And by that he means a lot.

“Stop eye-fucking him.”

“I’m not.”

“You are. Stop it. It’s creepy. Just jump him already.” Shua said exasperatedly

Jeonghan slumped down on his chair. “I’m still reading him.”

Shua laughed, “He’s bi.”

Jeonghad spared his friend a look. “So you’re a gender detector now?”

“It’s so obvious. He looks at you like a lovesick puppy ready to eat at your hands the moment you let him.”

Jeonghan contemplated on that.

“Why are you hesitating?” Shua eyed him with a teasing smile.

“I just don’t want to come off too strong.”

“You never had that problem before. I remember you telling me you grabbed that sophomore’s dick on your first meeting.”

Jeonghan widened his eyes at Shua, signalling him to back off. But he knew his friend would never let an opportunity to tease him pass.

Shua wriggled his eyebrows, eyes big and teasing. “Are you maybe… losing your touch?”

That statement fueled desire deep inside Jeonghan. “No way.” he said.

_Challenge accepted._

\--

Jeonghan is frustrated. Mentally and sexually.

It’s a given running the student council is tough. But he usually had a fall back-- someone to play with during the times he’s stressed. But now, he’s got none.

Things with Seungcheol have been slow. He do try to flirt every chance he gets-- which honestly is close to none. But he makes sure to let Seungcheol be aware of his lingering eyes and subtle touches-- the way he squeezes Seungcheol’s clothed arm lightly and feels the resistance because of his muscles.

He also does make it a point to observe the younger’s reaction to his touches. He finds it hard to restrain himself knowing Seungcheol does not even flinch and even leans on to him every now and then. So maybe-- just maybe. Seungcheol really is up for this.

Jeonghan knew there’s only one way to find out.

\--

Jeonghan sighed. It’s been a really long day. His shitty ass professor had just asked him to re-do his papers and he had to facilitate a long council meeting. All he wants to do is to just wrap everything up and go home to sleep.

Finishing reviewing proposals as fast as he could, he was surprised when someone came running inside the council room. Choi Seungcheol.

“I’m sorry I’m late!” Seungcheol bowed deeply.

However, Jeonghan could care less about him being late. Not with him standing there wearing his sports jersey, hair wet, and beads of sweat all over his neck.

_Breathe, Jeonghan. Breathe._

“You’re not late. You completely missed it.” Jeonghan stated as a matter-of-factly.

Seuncgheol was even more apologetic, “I’m sorry! I didn’t realize the soccer try outs will take that much time. I wanted to--”

“Soccer try outs?” Jeonghan cut him off. Seungcheol nodded.

Jeonghan hummed. “Alright, you’re excused. Just make sure not to be late next time.”

Seungcheol smiled and bowed then he left. The way his ass bounced while walking did not escape Jeonghan’s eyes.

He felt his blood stir but he shook his head to dismiss any inappropriate thought. He’s got more important stuff to do.

He fished his phone and called Seokmin from the Soccer club. “Seok, did a Choi Seungcheol make it to the cut?”

_“Hold on, hyung. Let me check ---- ah! Here, yes hyung he did.”_ Jeonghan smiled. Perfect.

“Alright. Thank you Seokmin.” then he hung up. Right about now might be the perfect time to resume his captainship of the soccer club.

\--

Jeonghan walked along the corridor walls, bag thrown over his shoulder. He was humming a self-composed melody when something-- rather someone-- caught his attention.

“Seungcheol?” he called out as he popped his head on the opening of the door. “What are you still doing here?” he saw him on one of the classrooms, furrowed brows and narrowed eyes, seemingly staring his notes down.

“Ah, prez. I’m… I’m studying for the upcoming tests. Well-- trying, at least.” Seungcheol laughed.

“But it’s almost time to lock up. Why not do it in your dorm?” Jeonghan walked towards him.

Seungcheol scratched the back of his head. “I won’t be able to concentrate if I study there. My roommate is loud and he plays a lot. I need to ace this test to maintain my grade.”

Jeonghan had the perfect offer. But he’s not entirely sure if he can put it out now. He has to think about this. _Think long and hard. Long and hard_.. No-- he does not need to think about this. “You can study in my room.” _Fuck_. There. He’s said it.

Jeonghan observed Seungcheol’s reaction like he’s been doing the past weeks. He saw him hesitate, get embarrassed, and blush. “I-I.. I don’t want to impose..” Great, he didn’t refuse. Jeonghan noted that.

“You’re not. I’m offering. I can even try and teach you something while we’re at it.”

Seungcheol cheered, “Thank you!!” and he flashes his signature big smile-- and Jeonghan knew he’s doomed.

\--

“I’m sorry to intrude.” Seungcheol announced as he walked inside Jeonghan’s room. It was big enough and well-decorated. Seungcheol loved the ambiance.

“Come in, feel at home.” Jeonghan urged as he placed his things on the dining table.

“You don’t have a roommate, prez?” Seungcheol asked.

Jeonghan shook his head, “Perks of being the student council president.” then continued, “Stop calling me prez. Hyung is fine.”

Seungcheol’s mouth fell open. “That’s amazing. Must be so relaxing and peaceful… hyung.”

Jeonghan sat down, “Well, it does get a little boring and lonely.” then he tapped the chair next to him, “Come, sit.”

Seungcheol eagerly spread out his notes. Jeonghan took some time to go through them. Literature. Great. He excelled in this.

“Alright, let me know which confuses you.” he told the younger.

Seungcheol smiled sheepishly. Jeonghan knew what it meant. It would take a long time to cover everything but it’s okay. He’s got time.

Two hours had passed and Jeonghan could see how worn out the younger student is. He’s trying his best to keep up and he’s honestly a really fast learner but he does struggle with a lot of the technical terms. Jeonghan tries his best to cheer him up, but they both knew they needed a break.

“Ah! Finally!” Seungcheol cheered then leaned his head to Jeonghan’s shoulders.

Jeonghan froze.

Then he stood up.

He looked back and saw Seungcheol staring wide-eyed at him. Confusion clearly written on his face. He can’t do this. No. No. He can’t. Not with Seungcheol leaning on him and his occassional nudges and how their faces were inches away several times throughout the whole study session. Jeonghan tried his best to hold back. But if Seungcheol initiates--- he might just give in entirely.

“Hyung, what’s wrong?” Seungcheol searched for his eyes.

Jeonghan took a deep breath, “Okay, let’s set this straight.” a pause, “You know I like men, right?” Seungcheol nodded slowly. “And you know I’m trying to hit on you…. right?” Seungcheol tilted his head slightly to the side. Jeonghan took this as a sign that Seungcheol meant he wasn’t sure. So to clear things out he said, “Well I am hitting on you. And unless you want me to go on, I suggest you stop with the shoulder-leaning, touchy interactions. Because I swear to God, if you don’t stop….” Jeonghan couldn’t even finish his words. Seungcheol kept quiet.

“Alright, I’ll make this easier for the both of us. I’ll go to the bathroom to wash my face. If I come out and you’re gone, it’s okay. I’ll understand. No hard feelings.” he paused and breathed in. “But if I come out, and you’re still here. Then I’ll take it as your consent. And I will kiss you-- _hard_. And maybe more. Because God knows I’ve been dying to do so ever since I laid eyes on you.”

Seungcheol just sat there looking like he was knocked out of air, his mouth gaped open and his pupils dilated. They shared a silent look until Jeonghan broke it and went for the bathroom. He gripped the sides of the sink, steadying himself. Fuck. Why is he this worked up on him?

He opened the faucet and let the water flow, wincing when the cold water touched his heated skin. He splashed it onto his face-- neck.. down to his chest. He feels hot all over. The anticipation-- anxiety… just the thought of Seungcheol possibly still there in his dining room, waiting for him to come out is enough to drive him on edge.

He stared at himself in the mirror. _Get a grip, Yoon Jeonghan_. But he sighed and let his head fall in exhasperation.

Jeonghan blamed his lack of sexual action. It’s just that, for sure. It’s not because it’s Seungcheol. It coulnd’t be..

Jeonghan straightened himself. _Get a fucking grip._

Jeonghan was prepared to just quietly accept the fact that Seungcheol had already left. Surely, he’s read him wrong. Of course Seungcheol wouldn’t be there. He must have scared him away.

But he didn’t.

He’s there.

_Seungcheol stayed._

\--

Jeonghan’s mind went black when he saw the other man standing there where he left him. He stared-- waited for Seungcheol to say something. And when the latter finally opened his mouth, Jeonghan held his breath, anticipating for Seungcheol to say he only stayed so he can properly say goodbye.

But Seungcheol’s next words hit Jeonghan like an arrow he didn’t see coming. “I’m staying… hyung.”

Jeonghan just stood there immobile. How is this happening? Why is he disarmed? He should be the one running this game, not the other way around.

“Hyung..” Seungcheol called out to him, and when their eyes met this time, Jeonghan realized the same cloudy inviting eyes staring back at him. So he took a step forward, closing the gap between them, held Seungcheol’s face and kissed him-- _finally_.

Jeonghan wasted no time in deepening the kiss. After all, he had waited weeks for this! And to be completely honest, that’s the longest he’s ever pined for someone. But by the way Seungcheol is kissing him, it’s totally worth the wait.

Jeonghan clung to Seungcheol’s neck, the younger man wasn’t much taller than him but their body built makes the difference. Jeonghan had always been lanky-- not thin-- a little slender and small in body frame. Seungcheol, however, is the complete opposite. From his neck, to his shoulder blades down to his arms-- the big hands that are now gripping his hips-- his toned upper body and his ridiculously muscled thighs. Jeonghan could only curse inwardly just thinking about what’s between those thick thighs.

Jeonghan moaned into the kiss when Seungcheol bit his lower lip. He broke contact, their foreheads leaning against each other’s and Jeonghan said in between rugged breaths, “I’m gonna make you feel so fucking good.” Then he attacked the younger man’s neck, trailing kisses and small gentle bites alternatingly. However, when he started undoing Seungcheol’s shirt, the latter stopped him. “Hyung..”

Jeonghan looked up and saw worried eyes staring back at him. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

“I-- I know I should’ve told you this sooner but…” Seungcheol hesitated and Jeonghan noticed him blush in scarlet.

“But what?” Jeonghan asked softly.

“I haven’t done this before..”

Jeonghan wanted to laugh, but he didn’t because he didn’t want Seungcheol to feel more uncomfortable. So he pecked him on the lips and said, “With a guy? I know.”

“No-- I mean. I haven’t done this before… _at all._ ” Seungcheol’s voice came in hushed, his blush having spread even over the bridge of his nose.

_What._

_He’s a virgin?_

“I’m not sure if that’s a deal breaker but…” Seungcheol trailed.

Jeonghan shook his head, “No.. no.. not at all. I’m just… surprised.” he smiled reassuringly to the younger man. “I mean.. I can’t believe someone like you.. someone as gorgeous and decadent as you.. haven’t been treated the way you should be treated…” Jeonghan started unbuttoning Seungcheol’s shirt, then he slid it off his shoulders. He let his hands carress Seungcheol’s arms and marvelled at how firm they are. Jeonghan let his eyes linger on Seungcheol’s torso. It is how he envisioned it to be-- toned but not ripped. Jeonghan then looked up at Seungcheol, who’s breath seems to be caught in his throat.

“We don’t have to go all the way…” then he gave him a chaste kiss, “but I do wish you’d at least let me make you feel good.” then he searched for the younger man’s eyes again, asking for permission.

Seungcheol nodded.

Jeonghan kissed him hard-- tongue, teeth and all. Ran his fingers down Seungcheol’s torso. The younger man moaned into the kiss when Jeonghan’s nails scraped on his hardened nipples. The older man trailed kisses down from Seungcheol’s lips to his chin down to his neck and finally to his chest.

Seungcheol’s nipples are screaming for attention, so Jeonghan wasted no time in tending to them. Licking, sucking and biting softly. Seungcheol felt his knees give out a little and had to grip the table behind him for support. Jeonghan grinned as he continued his ministrations.

Jeonghan lowered himself, slowly dropping to his knees. He unbuckled his belt taking off Seungcheol’s pants and underwear in one go.

Jeonghan felt his pants tighten at the sight of Seungcheol’s hard throbbing cock. He’s right. He really is packed in between these heavenly thighs.

Jeonghan looked up at Seungcheol and said, “We can still stop, you know?”

For the first time that night, Jeonghan saw frustration in the younger man’s eyes. “You really had to ask that when you’re like, literally, inches away from my cock?”

Jeonghan found Seungcheol’s boldness endearing. So he smiled teasingly and said, “Just checking~” then he licked Seungcheol’s balls.

The younger man’s knees jerked in surprise. Jeonghan smirked. This is so fun.

Jeonghan nuzzled his nose to Seungcheol’s length to breathe his scent. Musky-- just as Jeonghan likes it. He runs his hands on both of Seungcheol’s thighs, grazing them every now and then. Then he closed in his hand to wrap on the base of Seungcheol’s cock. God it barely fits.

“Hyung..” Seungcheol breathed out.

Jeonghan went for his thighs next. Licking up and gently biting and he marvels at his own creation when he saw he was able to leave several marks on Seungcheol’s chunky thighs. He does this as he strokes Seungcheol with feather touches.

“Hyung please..” Seungcheol said through gritted teeth. Jeonghan loves how he reeks of desparation. “Please, I want your mouth.” and he also loved that despite his lack of experience, Seungcheol is very much vocal about what he wants.

And since the younger man has been so good, Jeonghan decided it’s time to reward him for real. He laps his tongue hungrily in one swift motion along his length and Seungcheol’s knees bucked. “Fuck!” he cursed.

“Easy, baby.” Jeonghan said before he licked the head, slowly-- putting pressure on the slit and tasting Seungcheol’s precum-- bitter and salty. This action elicited a low and throaty moan from Seungcheol and Jeonghan had decided that the younger man’s moans are now his favorite sound.

Jeonghan licked Seungcheol all over, making sure his tongue reached every inch of him. And when he’s satisfied, he finally took Seungcheol whole in his mouth. He didn’t need to slow down. He knew what he was doing and what his actions are doing to Seungcheol. The moment his mouth enveloped the younger man’s throbbing length, Seungcheol’s eyes roll back and he knew he saw white.

Seungcheol’s hips thrusted on instinct and it made Jeonghan gag a little. He grunted wth Seungcheol’s cock still inside his mouth and held the younger man’s hip in place. Then he focused again , sliding Seungcheol’s cock as far as he can take in-- all while maintaining eye contact.

Seungcheol by now is a hot mess. Beads of sweat all over his face, from his forehead dropping to his eyes and it honestly stung a lot, but he shook it off because no way in hell is he missing a second of seeing Jeonghan’s mouth doing wonders on his cock. “Fuck, hyung!” he cried out when he felt Jeonghan’s throat muscle close in on his tip.

Jeonghan pulled out and pushed back in in a slow steady manner, careful not to graze his teeth against Seungcheol’s thick cock. As he take him in and out, his tongue worked wonders on the underside of the younger’s length-- tracing embedded veins and even going as far as reaching his balls. Jeonghan pulled Seungcheol’s hip forward, making him stand up straight. Then he ran his palms from the back of his thighs going up to his meaty ass. Jeonghan groaned as he felt Seungcheol up. Damn, he knew the other had ass-- but this much? _Fuck!_ This is heaven!

Jeonghan’s groan in turn led to a vibration around Seungcheol’s cock, making him throw his head back in pleasure. Fuck, he hasn’t even come yet and he’s this spent!

The older man continued to kneed Seungcheol’s buttcheeks and even putting pressure on it so Seungcheol thrusts forward making his cock go even more deeper in Jeonghan’s throat. Seungcheol couln’t help but hold Jeonghan’s head in desperation of control and a warning that’s he’s closing his release.

Jeonghan knew what to do to give Seungcheol the best orgasm. He took his hand away from his ass as tended to his sacs. Seungcheol cried out. It’s just fucking too much.

“Ahh.. h-hyung.. I’m--” Seungcheol was tugging on Jeonghan’s hair, asking him to pull out but Jeonghan moaned to assure him it’s fine. So despite his hesitation, Seungcheol came hard in Jeonghan’s mouth, his hips bucking to the flow of his release. Jeonghan sucked lightly, loving how Seungcheol’s cum warms his throat.

Jeonghan was overwhelmed with how much cum Seungcheol let out, but he drank it all anyways. He loved how he tastes.

When Seungcheol finally steadied, Jeonghan stood up, wiping his mouth in the process. He looked at Seungcheol-- naked and still breathing hard. “Hyung--” he managed to let out. IT sounded apologetic.

“It’s okay. You taste amazing.” Jeonghan wanted to give him a kiss but he stopped himself from doing so. This being Seungcheol’s first experience not totally escaping his clouded mind-- Seungcheol mind find it gross to taste himself in Jeonghan’s mouth.

“You okay?” Jeonghan asked.

Seungcheol could only nod, “Yeah.. that was--” he wanted to say the right words, “I don’t have anything to compare it to, but that was just simply--- I thought I was going to black out.”

Jeonghan laughed slowly. Seungcheol is too adorable for his own sake.

“But hyung..” Seungcheol got his attention again, “Uh--, what about… you?” the younger man gestured for the obvious tent in his pants.

“Ah. I’ll be alright.” he lied. He’s not. His crotch hurts like a bitch. He needs his own release. “It’s getting late, you should go..” Jeonghan felt bad he had to tell Seungcheol that. But it looks like the latter didn’t mind and was soon rummaging for his clothes, putting it all on as quicky as he can manage.

When he’s done, Seungcheol grabbed all his things and headed for the door, “Hyung, are you sure?”

By this time, Jeonghan is a ball of hormones. “Cheol, I really love that you care but me sending you off means hurry home so I can take care of my own erection while thinking about yours in my mouth.” When the words registered to Seungcheol, he grinned. Then he was out.

Jeonghan hurried to his bed, took off his clothes and lubed his hand. It’s been a while since he flew solo so it felt weird but he’s too desperate for release so he couldn’t care less anymore. He stroke himself, visualizing Seungcheol’s hand on him instead. His moans, groans and grunts-- all the little noises he made as he fucked him with his mouth. With all those still fresh in Jeonghan’s mind, it didn’t take too long for him to succumb to his own release, chuckling at the pool of his own cum on his belly.

A vibration forced him out of his euphoria. He checked his phone.

It’s Seungcheol.

_“Hyung.. can I come again tomorrow?”_

Jeonghan grinned and replied, “You can _come_ whenever.” he hit send.

_School is going to be so fucking fun with you around, Cheol._


	2. STUCK IN MY THROAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol reciprocates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! I've decided this will go for at least 3 more chapters. I found it impossible to drag on the feelings and Seungcheol's "learning" if i stick with the original plan of just having 2 parts. So yeah, this has officially turned to a multi-chap. How fun. LMAO.

Jeonghan stared at the cup of coffee on his desk. It came with a note. Nothing’s written. Just a drawing of a heart with a smiley face inside.

Normally, Jeonghan would find it cute. After all, it’s not the first time someone has secretly left something on his desk. He’s popular and he’s got a good following-- both sexes, mind you. And he is the student council president, a lot of people would want to be on his good side. So something like this, does not often bother him. However, this time it did. Because he knew exactly whom it came from.

“Oh someone’s got a secret admirer.” Shua teased as soon as he settled on his desk, not too far from where Jeonghan is. He is, after all, the vice president.

Jeonghan rolled his eyes, “Except it’s not a secret.” Shua looked at him with his signature big eyes. They exchanged a look. “ _OH_!” the latter exclaimed. “Spill!” Shua sat by Jeonghan’s desk.

Jeonghan proceeded in telling his bestfriend what went on the night before.

“Holy shit, he’s a virgin?!”

“Shh-- keep your voice down!” Jeonghan looked around, checking if someone heard them. He glanced to where Seungcheol is seated, a huge smile still plastered on his face.

“Well fuck, Jeonghan! Way to go! Seems like you’ll be popping someone’s cherry soon, huh?” then Shua crossed his arms on his chest, “But did you tell him about your no-dating rule?”

Jeonghan shook his head.

“Well _double fuck_!” Shua was half-laughing half - reprimanding. “You know virgins get easily emotionally attached. You better tell him that before your next “ _study session_ ”” he air-quoted.

Jeonghan knew Shua was right. He glanced again at the freshman, their eyes met and the latter smiled so brightly Jeonghan was sure he got blinded again. Yes, he has to tell him. To avoid complications.

\--

But Jeonghan never really got around to saying what he had intended to. Seungcheol came to his room almost everyday after that night and even before Jeonghan can come around to saying what he wanted, Seungcheol is always fast on his feet to pin him against the wall or the table or the couch or any flat surface really.

They still haven’t gone all the way. Seungcheol would be apologetic but Jeonghan actually finds it cute. Seungcheol’s the eager type but if something becomes a little too much for him, he would panic and blush like mad.

Jeonghan didn’t mind taking it slow. He liked the change of pace. It was more refreshing that way and he liked having Seungcheol around. He’s funny and playful and just all sorts a delight. He also didn’t mind that Seungcheol likes to roam around his dorm half-naked. He’d often find himself staring and admiring the art that is Choi Seungcheol.

But at the back of his mind, Jeonghan knew he had to set the records straight. Seungcheol seems like the clingy, showy type of person and that often reflects to an individual’s stand on relationships. With the knowledge that the younger man is still a virgin, Jeonghan wonders if he’s at least experienced being in a relationship.

“Alright, done!” Seungcheol exclaimed, waving his papers at Jeonghan. “Now for my reward..” Seungcheol lifted Jeonghan easily from where the older is seated. Jeonghan squealed but clung onto the buff man anyways.

Seungcheol laid him down on the couch and hovered above him. “I’ve been wanting to kiss you all day.” he said.

“ _Just kiss_?” Jeonghan raised his eyebrow and Seungcheol growled playfully then attacked the senior’s lips.

Seungcheol is a really good kisser. Jeonghan has kissed a lot of guys, but Seungcheol is by far the most best one. The way he savors the kiss, sucks on the lips and how his tongue runs on the roof of Jeonghan’s mouth is driving him insane. He could kiss Seungcheol for the whole day and not get tired of it.

Seungcheol started touching him through his clothes. He parted Jeonghan’s legs to make room for his big built. He lifted Jeonghan’s right leg to wrap it around his hip and pinned him down through their crotches. Both groaned as their clothed-erections rub against each other. _Wow, Seungcheol is becoming a master at this._

“Can I hump you?” Seungcheol asked through rugged hot breaths landing on Jeonghan’s exposed shoulders.

“Yes, fuck, _yes please_ , Cheol.” Jeonghan craves friction. He doesn’t care how he gets it just as long as he does. He fumbled with Seungcheol’s belt, pushing it down leaving only his boxers on. Seungcheol wasted no time doing the same for him.

Jeonghan almost convulsed when he saw wet spots on Seungcheol’s underwear. He licks his lips as he recalled how his cum tasted.

Seungcheol finally dipped, their erections touched again. This time only the thinnest of clothes separating their heated flesh. Jeonghan threw his head back against the armrest, desperate for more contact while Seungcheol busied himself thrusting against the older man.

Seungcheol noted Jeonghan didn’t like wearing those typical boxer briefs that covers most of his private area. Jeonghan’s underwear is a little tight, ending just below his natural waistline. Seungcheol finds it sexy. What’s even sexier is how Jeonghan’s erection could not seem to fit into it with the head peaking out. Their grinding results in Jeonghan’s pre-cum slathered and glistening on his navel.

Jeonghan is ready to come any time soon. The way Seungcheol is thrusting on him makes his imagination run wild and he can already see and even _feel_ the wonders those hips will do to him. However, when he looked at Seungcheol’s face, all soft and sincere and innocent looking, he’s again reminded of what he has to say to the younger. So even in his dazed state, he decided to it’s time to bring it up.

“Cheol, I have to tell you something.” he started, trying to catch his breath. The younger man just hummde in response, totally focused on grinding their hard-ons on the best possible way. “I actually---” but then Seungcheol cut him.

“I want to _blow_ you.”

Jeonghan’s mind went blank.

“ _Can I_?” Seungcheol stared at him deeply. Sincerely asking for permission.

“O-of course..” who was he to say no?

Seungcheol pulled away from him, sitting in between his legs. He started by taking off Jeonghan’s underwear. The older man shuddered as the cold air touched his heated skin-- that or the way Seungcheol is looking at his cock like it’s some kinda meal.

“I-- I don’t really know what to do..” the younger man confessed.

Jeonghan smiled softly at him, “It’s okay, just take in what you can. If you don’t like it, we can stop.”

“No.. I-- I really want to do this.” he was adamant.

“Alright then, just remember when I did this to you. You remember which felt good?”

Seungcheol nodded, “ _Everything_ felt good.”

Jeonghan chuckled at the other’s straight-forwardness. “I’ll guide you, don’t worry.”

Seungcheol bent forward, his face a few inches away from Jeonghan’s crotch. He placed a single kiss on the older man’s inner right leg, making the other hiss. He remembered it felt good when Jeonghan kissed him there. So hw left some more little kisses until he got bolder and started using his tongue and teeth.

“Yes, baby. Just like that. Tease me _like that_.” Jeonghan moaned. His erection twitching in delight.

Seungcheol liked the little noises Jeonghan made. But he wanted _more_ , so he decided he should get on with the main act. He spit on his palm then wrapped it around the head, mixing saliva and pre-cum, slid it down to wet his whole length. Jeonghan didn’t know where to focus-- on Seungcheol’s serious face, dark hooded eyes that seems to be studying every inch of his cock, or at his leaking cock throbbing against Seungcheol’s touch.

Jeonghan saw Seungcheol wet his lips and he knew he had to ready himself for impact. He gripped the curtain.

All words left him when Seungcheol’s hot mouth enveloped his hardness. It’s just so warm, so heavenly-- so _surreal_. He’d lose it as he stares at Seungcheol’s red pouty lips wrapped around his cock. Seungcheol almost gagged when Jeonghan lost control and bucked forward when he teased the latter’s slit. Jeonghan cursed under his breath. Well he’s glad Seungcheol remembered _that_.

Seungcheol is too good for a beginner-- Jeonghan noted. The way he bobs his head up and down, the way his tongue dances inside his mouth, pressing against his length and the way he would suck a little when his mouth reached the head. Seungcheol really is a fast learner.

The younger man did try to deep throat him, but that was too much for him. Jeonghan assured him it’s okay. And as if to compensate, Seungcheol started playing with Jeonghan’s balls.

“Fuck! _Cheol_!” Jeonghan is a writhing mess under the bigger man. And just when Jeonghan thought it couldn’t get any better, Seungcheol suddenly lifted his ass, settled his legs over the younger man’s shoulders, parted his butt cheeks and licked his asshole.

Jeonghan screamed. He did not expect _that_. Seungcheol rimming him? _Damn_! He let go of the curtains and his hand landed on Seungcheol’s head, fisting his messy black hair. “Cheol! Fuck that’s so good _ugnn_ \--” Seungcheol wrapped his free hand again on Jeonghan’s cock and started pumping him. And that was the last straw for Jeonghan. A few more pumps and Seungcheol’s tongue pressing against his hole, he came so fucking hard he saw white.

Jeonghan was still quivering when Seungcheol settled him down slowly. A huge smirk plastered on his lips, obviously proud of his achievement. However, his neglected erection did not escape Jeonghan’s attention.

“Come here.” Jeonghan said, tugging on his underwear. Seungcheol was confused. Jeonghan pulled down his underwear and said, “I’m still on my high, but I really want to reward you for that. So come, _fuck my mouth_.”

Jeonghan held the younger man’s ass and guided his cock to his mouth. Seungcheol steadied himself by gripping on the armrest.

It’s actually difficult to blow Seungcheol this way. Especially when he’s _this_ hard. Jeonghan was careful not to scratch him with his teeth, opening his mouth as wide as he can to accommodate the younger man’s thickness. Seungcheol thrusted into his mouth-- cautiously, Jeonghan noticed, and Seungcheol’s worried gazes did not escape him. Jeonghan tried to pleasure him as best as he can, alternating between sucking and licking him all over and when hefelt Seungcheol’s thighs tensed, he knew he’s coming.

Seungcheol released with a loud groan and he pulled out of Jeonghan’s mouth midway through his orgasm, making some of his cum land on Jeonghan’s chest where it mixed with the older man’s own release.

Seungcheol, despite his own high and trembling legs, got off the couch to get some wet tissues to clean Jeonghan with. The older man, however, remained sprawled on the couch, still not over what Seungcheol did. When the other man came back, he knew he had to ask.

“I did some research..” Seungcheol smiled sheepishly.

Jeonghan laughed at him, “I’m sure you did.” then he stood up and put on his clothes. Seungcheol did the same.

Jeonghan went to get a glass from his cupboard and filled it with water. He had to hydrate after that soul-sucking release.

“Hyung, do you have any plans tomorrow?” he heard the younger ask.

“Hmm, none I could think of, why?”

“Well I was wondering…. would you like to go out on _date_ with me?”

Jeonghan choked on his water.

_Well, fuck._

\-- end of part 2 --

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all asked for slow burn!!!! HAHAHAHA. I know. Still lacking the action we're thirsting for. But we'll get there dont worry! Please do leave some comments and kudos, definitely inspires me to write faster. :)

**Author's Note:**

> This became longer than i had originally planned so i'm making this a two-part series. I realized it's better that way so we can actually focus on the build up of their feelings and Jeonghan's resistance to it. 
> 
> As always, i'd really love it if you can drop some comments and let me know what you think of the story/ of my writing because honestly, it fuels up the drive. <3


End file.
